The present invention relates generally to aerial vehicle aerosurfaces and more particularly, to a configurable aerial vehicle aerosurface for mounting on rockets, missiles and the like having reduced drag characteristics.
Rockets, missiles and like vehicles, hereinafter generally described as missiles, are conventionally provided with fixed and moveable aerosurfaces such as fins or wings for stabilizing and controlling vehicle flight though the atmosphere. As is well known, missiles are often carried in the open, underneath military aircraft for later deployment after the theatre of operations is reached. Today's military aircraft are designed for high performance applications and typically undergo high speed, high stress maneuvering in flight. Being carried in the open, underneath the aircraft, the missiles are directly exposed to undesirable atmospheric conditions such buffeting, etc. during flight and can be severely damaged.
Further, depending on the missile location, one or more of the missile aerosurfaces can also be subjected to severe stresses resulting from interaction of the atmosphere with the surfaces of the aircraft. For example, intense free vortices created from transient non-stable flight conditions such as throttle back or high angle of attack attitudes can be severe enough to cause physical damage to the aerosurfaces. Aerosurface position also is also a factor, because some aerosurfaces are subject to higher stress loading from atmospheric drag than others, depending on their position on the missile and their relative position to the various surfaces of the aircraft.
Numerous attempts have been made to date to reduce the effects of atmospheric drag and hence facilitate transport and reduce damage to missile aerosurfaces. For example, it is known to provide mechanical arrangements for folding the missile aerosurfaces during aircraft transport. The aerosurfaces are then unfolded or deployed concurrently with missile release. Representative of such arrangements is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,037 to Moorefield. Although somewhat effective, systems such as these tend to be complex, requiring the addition of intricate deployment mechanisms. This adds to system complexity, increases missile weight and cost.
A need exists therefore for a configurable aerial vehicle aerosurface exhibiting reduced drag qualities during aircraft transport. Such an aerosurface would exhibit reduced aerodynamic drag during aircraft transport and be configurable from a reduced drag position to an aerodynamic control surface position for missile lift and control, while not contributing appreciable weight or complexity to the missile.